The Secret Stone
by ladon black
Summary: zaman peperangan untuk mengusai dunia, legenda mengatakan hanya bisa di hentikan oleh sebuah batu rahasaia! benarkah ?


**The Secret Stone**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**a/n : Fanfict pertama saya, terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang saya tidak tahu judulnya apa? ==. Saya harap kalian suka ^^**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE,TYPO(s) dan hal – hal aneh lainnya.**

Cuaca yang cerah sore hari di pasar Konoha, wilayah ini termasuk dalam kerajaan Hi. Salah satu dari lima Negara besar yang masih berperang hingga saat ini. Negara ini dipimpin oleh seorang kaisar yang tinggal di ibu kota Negara, sedangkan Konoha ini di pimpin oleh seorang gubernur dengan gelar Hokage .

Di kompleks pasar konoha ini terdapat beberapa rumah makan, restoran hingga kedai tempat minum, nah, di salah satu restoran inilah sedang diadakan pesta besar – besaran prajurit kerajaan yang telah kembali dari medan perang dengan membawa kemenangan besar bagi Negara Hi.

" Untuk kemenangan kali ini kita harus kehilangan begitu banyak teman – teman kita, tapi, semua itu terbayar dengan sebuah kebanggan bagi mereka yang gugur dalam perang ini. Maka dari itu saudara – saudaraku ayo kita terus berjuang untuk terus memenangkan perang ini hingga kedamaian yang kita impi – impikan selama ini dapat terwujud. " Ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang berantakan dengan 3 garis horizontal di kedua belah pipinya.

Pemuda ini memakai pakaian yang berbeda dari prajurit lainnya, tampaknya ia adalah pimpinan dari semua prajurit disini.

" Ck, mendokusai" ucap seorang prajurit dengan rambut model nanas. Nara Shikamaru.

" Yeah,,, Kata – katamu membangkitkan gairah masa mudaku Jendral." Teriak seorang prajurit bernama Rock Lee.

" hei, aku hanya ingin mereka semua tahu kalau perjalanan kita masih panjang, Negara Petir pasti tidak akan tinggal diam dengan kekalahan meraka, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan berusaha merebut kembali wilayah yang baru saja kita kuasai." Ucap sang Jendral. " benar tidak Teme?"

"Hn" jawab singkat seorang prajurit.

" apa – apaan jawabanmu itu?"k etus sang Jendral.

Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang Jendral muda, di usianya yang ke 24 ini ia sudah dipercaya untuk memimpin pasukan perwakilan Konoha untuk negara Hi. Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke dan Aburame Shino adalah teman seperjuangannya. Ia dari kecil sudah di didik untuk menjadi seorang prajurit yang handal, berkat kerja kerasnya dan kesetiaaan yang telah teruji untuk Negara, akhirnya setahun yang lalu ia di angkat oleh kaisar untuk memimpin prajurit di konoha.

Suasana di kedai ini sangat meriah, karena sang Hokage juga menyempatkan diri untuk hadir di sela – sela kesibukannya. Hokage yang memimpin sekarang adalah seorang wanita paruh baya, tapi itu hanya usianya. Berbeda dengan parasnya yang entah bagaimana caranya masih sangat terlihat muda.

Naruto menghampiri Hokage yang sesaat lalu baru datang tapi sudah menghabiskan tiga botol sake.

" hei, hei Nenek jaga tingkah lakumu di hadapan semua orang disini!" ucap naruto risih, tampaknya ia sangat hafal betul kelakuaan Hokage satu ini.

" Apa kau bilang bocah? Sejak kapan aku menikah dengan kakekmu?" Jawab sang Hokage kesal.

" Hm, tapi kau kan pernah punya hubungan dengan ero – sensei!" jawab Naruto, sebuah seringai jahil tergambar di wajahnya. " Lagipula ia sudah menganggap aku sebagai cucunya, yah meskipun aku sedikit keberatan sih, tapi tak apalah toh aku juga tak tahu siapa orangtuaku!"

"DIAM!" Hokage Nampak benar – benar kesal kali ini karena selama ini ia tak pernah mengumbar fakta bahwa ia pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan Jiraiya orang yang di panggil Ero – sensei oleh Naruto tadi.

" hehehehe,,, nampaknya kau masih malu- malu, padahal ero – Sensei sering bercerita kepadaku bagaimana mesranya hubungan kalian dulu" seringai jahil makin Terlukis di wajah Naruto

" Aku bilang diam! Atau kau ingin mencoba kekuatan tangan kananku ini, bocah?" kata Hokage sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya tepat di hadapan Naruto. Naruto bergidik seram "hi,, tidak terimakasih, " ujar Naruto cepat.

" Sudahlah, kerja bagus Naruto. Dengan kemenangan ini kita semakin dekat dengan Secret Stone." Ucap sang Hokage yang mempunyai nama asli Tsunade ini.

" Ah, itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan yang seperti itu. Yang ku inginkan hanyalah agar perang ini cepat berakhir sehingga tidak ada lagi orang yang merasa kehilangan " ucap naruto sedih. " terkadang aku merasa apa perang ini dapat menciptakan kedamaian yang selama ini kita harapkan?, karena yang kulihat perang ini hanya menimbulkan kerugian baik pihak yang kalah ataupun yang menang. Kemenangan kita kali inipun harus mengorbankan begitu banyak nyawa "

" kau benar, tapi. Untuk mencapai suatu tujuan, kau harus siap untuk kehilangan. Termasuk kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi ! " ucap Tsunade. " aku juga pernah tiga kali kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi. Dan ku harap aku tidak mengalami untuk keempat kalinya dengan kematianmu! "

" apa? Dengan kata lain kau mendo'akan aku agar cepat mati, heh?" sewot Naruto

" hahahaha,,, kau ini. Aku tahu kau kuat, kau tidak akan mati dengan mudah. Kau kan putra Yellow Flash " ucap Tsunade. " apa ? Yellow Flash? " Naruto terlihat bingung. Ia tak pernah mendengar siapa orangtuanya. Tapi kali ini Tsunade mengatakan bahwa ia adalah putra,,er,, YellowFlash? Siapa mereka ?.

" eh, lupakan itu aku hanya sedang meracau tak jelas karena kebanyakan minum. Hehehe,,, " ucap Tsunade gugup.

Naruto tahu hanya dengan meminum tiga atau empat botol sake tidak akan membuat Tsunade mabuk, sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi kali ini Naruto tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal ini. " oh begitu, ya sudah aku akan kembali ke meja teman – temanku" ucap Naruto, kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan meja Tsunade menuju kearah Shikamaru Cs. " tunggu bocah " ujar Tsunade cepat. Naruto berbalik. " jangan lupa besok kau di panggil kaisar ke Istana Kerajaan. Jangan lupakan itu " ucap Tsunade.

" Aku tahu itu. Tenang saja " ucap Naruto sambil kembali kearah meja teman – temanya.

" Hei, Kemarilah " ucap Tsunade sambil mengisyaratkan tangannya agar Naruto mendekat. Naruto kembali ke meja Tsunade dengan raut muka agak malas. " apa lagi ? " " Ulurkan tanganmu ! " perintah Tsunade. Dengan agak malas Naruto mengulurkan tangannya

Kemudian Tsunade mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya " ini. Jagalah benda ini baik baik " terlihat ia mengeluarkan benda seperti sebuah kalung dengan bandul berlian berwarna hijau muda.

" Untukku? "

" ya, simpan lah suatu saat kau akan memerlukan benda ini ! " kata Tsunade kemudian meletakan kalung itu di telapak tangan Naruto.

" tapi ingat jangan sampai hilang ! " Tsunade mengingatkan.

" aku janji akan menjaga kalung ini dengan segenap kekuatanku " ucap naruto. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada kenyamanan tersendiri ketika kalung itu ada di tangannya.

" ya sudah, pergi sana ! " ucap Tsunade.

" terima kasih Nenek" ucap Naruto riang.

Kemudian ia meninggalkan meja sang Hokage. Tsunade tersenyum lembut. " kau lihat Minato, Kushina, ia sudah menjadi seorang Jendral yang hebat sekarang ".

Naruto menghampiri meja teman temannya dimana terlihat wajah – wajah temannya memerah karena mabuk. ' nampaknya semua sangat senang sekali ' pikir naruto.

" Hn, apa yang dibicarakan oleh Nona Hokage,Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto baru saja duduk di kursinya.

" yah,, hanya mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan kita. Dan lagi, aku besok juga dipanggil ke istana untuk menemui kaisar . hah,, merepotkan " jawab Naruto malas.

" sudahlah Naruto, kita nikmati saja pesta kita kali ini! Kita kobarkan semangat masa muda kita YEAH!" ucap Lee. Seperti biasa dengan semangat yang selalu membara.

Dan pesta pun berakhir tengah malam, dengan senyum kebahagiaan di wajah masing masing.

Keesokan paginya naruto sudah berangkat ke istana ditemani kedua bawahan kepercayaanya Sasuke Uchiha dan Shikamaru Nara. Untuk mencapai istana memerlukan beberapa jam dengan berkuda, dan menjelang sore mereka sampai di Istana dan mereka langsung menghadap Kaisar.

" Jenderal Naruto, Selamat atas keberhasilanmu.!" Ucap Kaisar riang.

" Suatu Kehormatan bagi hamba, terima kasih yang Mulia. Kemenangan ini juga tak bisa di raih tanpa pengorbananprajurit kita yang gugur di medan peperangan" Ucap naruto.

" kau benar, tapi kita tak tahu hasilnya jika yang memimpin bukanlah orang seperti kau" Ucap Kaisar lagi.

" Yang Mulia terlalu memuji hamba. Masih banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan, dengan kemenangan ini juga belum berarti perang berakhir Negara petir juga tidak akan tinggal diam" ucap Naruto.

" Hm,, kau selalu merendah , Jenderal. Aku suka itu. Kau tahu maksudku memanggilmu kemari? " Tanya kaisar.

" tidak yang Mulia" jawab Naruto.

" Kau kupanggil kemari karena aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan putriku. Hinata Hyuuga " Kata Kaisar.

"apa?"

**TBC **


End file.
